En el autobús
by m3ndoza
Summary: Una morena conoce a una rubia, en un autobús. Femslash UBER Xena-Gabrielle
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es un Uber de Xena y Gabrielle. Los personajes no son míos (desgraciadamente), pertenecen a NBC Universal.  
La historia si, es mía. Y espero sea de su agrado.

**

* * *

En el autobús**

Eran las 8 de la mañana, Xena se encontraba en la parada de autobuses. El camión llegó, unas personas subieron antes que ella. Mientras esperaba volteó a ver hacia los asientos y entonces… la vio, en los asientos de atrás, una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes-azulados. Xena sintió un escalofrío y una sonrisa se le escapó. A pesar de haber un par de asientos disponibles, Xena quería ir a sentarse a su lado. Rogó porque nadie se sentara a lado de esa chica rubia. Ya iba a pagarle al chofer, le entregó un billete.

Chofer: -Señorita, disculpe, no tengo cambio.  
X: -mmm… déjeme cambiarlo con algún pasajero y enseguida le pago.  
Chofer: -De acuerdo.

Entonces a Xena se le iluminó el rostro, era el pretexto perfecto para, no solo sentarse a su lado, sino para hablarle. Se dirigió al asiento y se sentó.

X: -Hola.  
G: -Hola. (Gabrielle que miraba por la ventana, se volteó para contestar y se sorprendió de ver unos bellos ojos azules, mirándola con dulzura).  
X: -Me llamó Xena, y tú?  
G: -Me llamo Gabrielle. (le sonrió)  
X: -Lindo nombre. (dijo sonriendo)  
G: -Gracias, el tuyo es… exótico?. (riendo)  
X: -Jeje Vaya gracias. Sé que es raro. Mira quería ver si tenías cambio de 50?, es que el chofer me ha dicho que no tiene.  
G: -Ja Mentira, de seguro solo quiere volver a ver esos hermosos ojos azules.  
X: -Pues muchas gracias (sonrojada), los tuyos son aun mejores; aún no logro descifrar si son verdes o azules.  
G: -Jeje Gracias, y supuestamente son verdes. (Sacó su cartera). Y aquí tienes, cambio de 50.  
X: -Muchas gracias, Gabrielle. (le regaló una sonrisa)

Xena se levantó del asiento y se dirigió hacia el chofer, le estaba pagando; volteó a ver hacia atrás y vio a Gabrielle de pie, pidiendo parada. Gabrielle le dijo adiós con la mano, Xena devolvió el gesto. Y Gabrielle bajó del camión.

X: *Rayos! debí aprovechar hasta el último segundo, ella se fue y yo aquí pagándole a éste chofer, ni siquiera pude preguntarle su núm. pero al menos… la conocí* pensaba mientras una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro.

* * *

Me encantaría saber que les pareció. Tal vez haya continuación, les gustaría??

saludos a todos los lectores!


	2. Chapter 2

Xena se dirigía a la parada de autobuses, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Gabrielle. Cuando llegó a la parada se dio cuenta de que Gabrielle también esta parada, esperando el autobús. A Xena se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro y se acercó a saludarla.

X: -Buenos días, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle voltea, le sonríe y contesta:

G: -Hey Xena, buenos días.  
X: -Y dime rubia, cómo estás?  
G: -Yo muy bien, gracias y tú?  
X: -Pues muy mal (Xena cambió su rostro a uno de tristeza)  
G: -Y por qué? Qué te ocurre? (El rostro de Gabrielle también se trasformó, en una sincera preocupación)  
X: -Pues verás el otro día conocí a una rubia que me ayudó, pero yo no pude ni pedirle su teléfono, para invitarla a tomar un café en agradecimiento. La preocupación abandonó el rostro de Gabrielle.  
G: -Oh vaya, eso es grave seguro no has podido ni dormir.  
X: -Así es. La verdad es que me encantó su compañía y estoy segura que podríamos ser amigas. "Oh algo más" pensó Xena.  
G: -Y dime, esa chica era bonita? (le preguntó con picardía).  
X: -La verdad es que no era bonita (dijo seria).  
G: -Ah no? (Gabrielle la miro con indignación).  
X: -No. Era bellísima, con unos ojos que según ella son verdes, pero yo aun no me decido.  
Gabrielle se sonrojó y le regalo una sonrisa.  
G: .Gracias.  
X: -Yo nunca dije que hablaba de ti. (Gabrielle la mira seria y Xena enseguida acabó con la broma).  
Digo, de nada. Claro que hablaba de ti. (Gabrielle comenzó a reír).  
G: -Yo también puedo hacer bromas, no te asustes, no me enojé. (Xena se calmó y también se sonrió).

En ese momento llegó el autobús y subieron, para desagracia de Xena, el autobús no tenía muchos asientos disponibles y tuvieron que sentarse separadas. Xena rogaba porque se desocupara el sitio a lado de la rubia. Se acercaban a donde Gabrielle se había bajado la otra vez, Xena no quería que de nuevo se le escapara. Gabrielle se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta trasera para pedir su parada, pero antes de bajar le dio un papelito a Xena y le dijo:

G: -Adiós guapa.

Xena se quedó ahí petrificada, deseo con todo su corazón que el papelito fuese lo que se imaginaba, lo desdobló lentamente y efectivamente, era el número telefónico de Gabrielle. La nota decía:

Mi núm. es 555-2019, llama cuando quieras, me encantaría volver a verte. Hasta luego guapa. Gabrielle.

Xena volvió a respirar cuando se dio cuenta que se ahogaba y empezó a sonreír como idiota.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese mismo día Xena se encontraba en su casa, se moría por llamar a Gabrielle pero sabía que se vería muy desesperada. Decidió darle unos días.

Después de dos largos y eternos días, al menos para Xena, decidió llamarla. Tomó el papelito aunque la verdad es que no falta le hacía, ya había memorizado el número de Gabrielle.

Marcó y espero. Una dulce voz contestó del otro lado del teléfono.

G: -Bueno? (Xena estaba sudando y con nerviosismo respondió).  
X: -Hola, eres Gabrielle? (La pregunta estaba de más, pues Xena reconocería esa voz donde fuera).  
G: -Si. Quién habla?  
X: -Soy Xena, me recuerdas? (A Gabrielle se le dibujó una sonrisa y decidió jugarle una broma),  
G: -No, la verdad que no. (Eso a Xena le dolió y quedó muda por un momento, el silencio de Xena se prolongó y Gabrielle se preocupó un poco).  
G: -Xena, sigues ahí? Mira si me acuerdo de ti, eres la chica de ojos azules que anda por ahí sin cambio. (Esta respuesta hiso que Xena comenzara a reír).  
X: -Vaya, veo que me tienes muy bien identificada.  
G: -Así es. Y dime que se te ofrece. Cambio tal vez? (Ambas rieron).  
X: -No, en realidad quería invitarte a salir y prometo llevar cambio esta vez.  
G: -Me parece perfecto y dime a dónde me llevarás?  
X: -Mmmm Será una sorpresa.  
G: -Oye, eso no se vale. Como sabré que vestir si no me dices a donde voy.  
X. –Rubia, te verás hermosa con lo que sea. *Ahí estas coqueteando de nuevo, Xena* (Se dijo Xena).  
G: *Siempre de coqueta conmigo, creo que le gusto, Eso no me molestaría* pensó Gabrielle. Muchas gracias, pero no me refiero a eso, si no a la actividad que haremos.  
X: -Ve cómoda, con unos jeans si quieres. Pero no te diré nada más.  
G: -Mmmm está bien, ya qué!. Dime lugar y hora.  
X: -Si te digo lugar, ya no es sorpresa; a mí no me engañas!  
G: -Uy me descubriste jeje; y entonces como le hacemos?  
X: -Te paso a buscar  
G: -Ok, cuando y a qué hora?  
X: -El sábado a las 4:00 de la tarde, puedes?  
G: -Déjame veo mi agenda… jeje Si estoy libre  
X: -Bien entonces paso por ti a esa hora el sábado.  
G: -De acuerdo, te estaré esperando (Esto último, lo dijo de manera muy sensual y el corazón de Xena se aceleró más, si eso era posible).  
X: -Ok, cuídate. Te mandó un beso. *Ponlo donde quieras, preciosa* (Pensó Xena).  
G: -Cuídate tu también. Te mando un beso también.

Colgaron, Xena sentía mariposa en el estómago; quería adelantar los días para que fuese sábado. Gabrielle sabía que le estaba empezando a gustar Xena; ella no había tenido experiencias con mujeres, pero estaba abierta a la posibilidad.

Gabrielle se tendió en su cama y se dio cuenta de algo, Xena no sabía donde vivía y ella no le dio su dirección. Gabrielle no podía hablarle puesto que ella no tenía el número de Xena. Supuso que Xena se daría cuenta en algún momento y le marcaría. Se acostó en su cama y mientras pensaba en su nueva "amiga" cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes Xena y Gabrielle no son míos. La historia si, ésta contiene femslash, amor entre mujeres, subtexto o como le digan. Así que lee bajo tu riesgo.

Este capítulo lo dedico a Kimmi-Ronnie; que sigue la historia y siempre comenta. Saludos!

* * *

**La cita, ¿cita?**

Era viernes por la tarde, Xena se encontraba en su habitación; daba vueltas de un lado a otro, no podía esperar más. Se puso a buscar la ropa adecuada para su ¿cita?  
X: *Bueno, la verdad es que no es una cita ¿o sí?, hay ¿qué me pongo?, Dios ya no aguanto, quiero verla.*  
Pensaba Xena mientras buscaba en su closet. Se probó casi toda su ropa; quería estar sexy pero no demasiado, la verdad es que no estaba segura que Gabrielle sintiera lo mismo. Al final se decidió por una blusa de mangas tres cuartos de color azul celeste, a juego con sus ojos, unos jeans azul casi marino, unas botas negras. Planchó su blusa y dejó la ropa preparada para el día siguiente. Cenó algo ligero y se disponía ir a dormir, cuando le cayó el veinte.  
X: *No puede ser, no le pedí su dirección, debo hablarle inmediatamente* Xena observó el reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde para llamar a Gabrielle.  
X: *Mañana le hablo, total la "cita" es hasta las 4. Pero que bruta soy, quiero verla con ansias y ni siquiera pregunté donde vive*.

Al día siguiente Xena se levantó temprano, desayuno unos huevos revueltos y tomo jugo de naranja. Al terminar vio que aun era temprano y tal vez despertaría a Gabrielle. Entonces se puso su ropa deportiva y salió a correr como cada mañana. Después de una hora regresó a casa, tomó un poco de agua, respiró y ahora si era hora de marcarle.

-Ring, ring- El teléfono de Gabrielle sonó, ella estaba terminando de desayunar. Contestó y…

G: -Bueno?  
X: -Buenos días, rubia  
G: -Hey, ojos azules. Cómo estás?  
X: *Ojos azules, me gusta ese apodo, en especial viniendo de ella*. –Muy bien, gracias y usted cómo amaneció?  
G: -Usted? Pero si USTED es más grande que yo y estoy bien, gracias.  
X: -Jaja Cómo sabes eso? No sabes mi edad  
G: -Mmmm solo lo sé. A ver cuántos tienes?  
X: -26 y Usted?  
G: -Ves!, yo tengo 24, por lo tanto LA USTED es Usted! Jeje  
X: -Ok TÚ ganas.  
G: -Me parece perfecto. Y dígame que se le ofrece a esta hora?  
X: *Tú* -Pues hoy tengo cita con una bella rubia, pero no tengo su dirección para ir a buscarla.  
G: -Uy eso es un problema. Pobre de Usted.  
X: -Podemos dejar el asunto del Usted, háblame de tú, por favor.  
G: -Está bien, Xena sólo bromeaba. Y entonces necesitas mi dirección o tal vez no hablabas de mí? *Aún recuerdo tu bromita del otro día*  
X: -Si hablaba de ti y si me das tu dirección podré pasar por ti, como habíamos quedado.  
G: -OK. (Una idea vino a su cabeza y una sonrisa pícara se le dibujó en el rostro). –Espera, mejor no.  
X: -No qué? *Será que ya no quiere que salgamos, no, por favor No!* (Xena se preocupó).  
G: -Recuerdo que me quieres llevar a un lugar desconocido. Según tú es sorpresa, pero qué tal si eres una asesina serial y no vuelvo a casa nunca.  
X: -Eres una exagerada, sólo quiero sorprenderte. Juro que no te haré nada. *malo, je*.  
G: -No te voy a dar mi dirección, tendrás que decirme el lugar y te veo ahí.  
X: -Eres muy terca y quieres arruinar la sorpresa.  
G: -Debo informar a dónde voy, por si no vuelvo.  
X: -Enserio tengo cara de asesina?  
G: -No, pero una nunca sabe *Pobre, un rato más y le doy mi dirección*  
X: -Bueno si no quieres salir conmigo solo debes decirlo y ya. No te voy a decir a donde vamos y si no me das tu dirección pues no salimos y punto. *Si piensa que me moleste, tal vez me diga*.  
G: -Hey no te enojes, por favor, solo jugaba.  
X: -Yo igual, solo quiero sorprenderte, es eso tan malo?  
G: -No, claro que no. Mi dirección es … tienes con que apuntar?  
X: -Si. *Tengo pluma y papel desde que marqué tu número*  
G: -Ok, es calle. 28; número 266 x 27 y 29. Col. Parquitos.  
X: -Hey, eso es cerca de la mía. No creo perderme.  
G: -Me parece bien, si no llegas a las 4, pensaré que me dejaste plantada.  
X: -Eso nunca, primero muerta. Tengo muchas ganas de verte. *Opps, me oí desesperada*  
G: -Igual tengo ganas de verte, me caes muy bien. *Demasiado bien*  
X: -Gracias, bueno entonces te veo a las 4.  
G: -Nos vemos guapa, te mando un beso.  
X: *Guapa?, un beso?, me vuelve loca. –Yo igual te mando uno, bye.

Colgaron. Gabrielle se dirigió a su recamara, y decidió ver que ropa se pondría. Mientras se probaba la ropa pensaba.  
G: *Xena es buena onda y muy bella. No sé, pero creo que por ella podría cambiar de gustos jeje. No me molesta la idea de enamorarme de una mujer. Pero ni siquiera sé si ella es gay. Me dice cosas lindas, pero podrían ser cariños de amigas. Veremos qué pasa hoy*.  
Si miró en el espejo y le gustó como se veía.  
G: *Con esta ropa, la conquistaré. Estoy hablando de conquistarla?, creo que si me gusta. Es decir estás mariposas en el estómago no son normal; opps estoy en problemas.

3:45 pm. Xena termina de arreglarse, toma las llaves de la moto y se dirige a su destino. Gabrielle estaba terminando de arreglarse, cuando suena el timbre.  
G: -Ahora voy.  
Gabrielle baja y abre la puerta con una sonrisa, pero no era quien ella pensaba.  
G: -Papá, mamá, qué hacen aquí?  
P: -Venimos de visita, hija, no te da gusto?  
M: -Gabby no te quedes ahí, dame un abrazo.  
Gabrielle sale de su estado de shock y abraza a su mamá y luego a su papá. A pesar de la sorpresa está feliz, pues quiere mucho a sus papás.  
G: -Pasen, mamá déjame te ayudo con tu maleta.  
M: -Gracias Gabby.  
Ya adentro, toman asiento y comienzan a platicar.  
P: -Y dinos hija, por qué tan guapa?  
G: -Para ser honesta papá iba a salir con una amiga. Debe estar por venir.  
M: -Oh Gabby, siento que no te avisáramos, queríamos sorprenderte, pero sabes que tú puedes irte con tu amiga. Por nosotros no te preocupes.  
G: -No te preocupes mamá, sabes que me encanta verlos y por mi amiga no hay apuro, seguro entiende. Además así la conocen. *Podría terminar siendo su nuera, pero qué cosas piensas Gabrielle*

En eso suena el timbre.

G: -Voy a abrirle.  
Gabrielle abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Xena, se veía increíble y Gabrielle se tomo unos segundos para admirarla. Xena no estaba mejor, Gabrielle se veía divina, un ángel en la tierra.  
X: -Hola, te… te ves hermosa (Hablo con nerviosismo).  
G: -Gracias. Tu igual.  
X: -Gracias, lista para irnos?  
G: -Mira, hay un pequeño problema, pasa y te explico.  
X: -Ok.

Xena entró y ambas se dirigieron a la sala. Xena vio a una pareja sonriente, dedujo que parientes de Gabrielle, por el parecido.

G: -Xena, ellos son mis padres. Alberto y Reneé.  
X: -Mucho gusto. (Xena estrechó sus manos).  
A: -Mucho gusto.  
R: -Mucho gusto, Xena.  
G: -Acaban de llegar. Les he dicho de nuestros planes, pero entenderás que no quiero dejarlos.  
X: -Por supuesto.  
R: Gabby ya te dije que por nosotros no hay problema. Lo sentimos Xena no queríamos arruinar su día.  
X: -No se preocupe señora, nosotras podemos quedar otro día.  
R: -En primer lugar, dime Reneé, por favor y segundo quiero que salgas con mi hija, no me harás sentir culpable de arruinarles la salida, verdad?  
X: -Claro que no, pero Gabrielle tiene razón. (Reneé miró seria a Xena, así que ésta tuvo una idea). Bueno, si desean pueden venir con nosotras.  
R: -Claro que no, nosotros somos viejos, ustedes salgan a divertirse.  
G: -No son viejos mamá y creo que Xena tuvo una gran idea. Así no quedo mal con ninguno de ustedes.  
X: -Si Señora, perdón Reneé. Nos vamos a divertir mucho.  
A: -Vamos Ren, así ellas continúan con sus planes y nosotros nos despejamos del viaje.  
R: -De acuerdo, y a dónde vamos?  
G:-*A ver Xena, que le dices a mi mamá*  
X: -Pues vera Reneé, era una sorpresa para Gabrielle, pero creo que tendré que decirle.  
R: -De eso nada, si es sorpresa es sorpresa, solo dime si voy vestida correctamente.  
X: -Ambos están perfectos. (Dijo mientras veía a Reneé y Alberto).  
G: -No es justo, madre no ayudas! Yo quería que le sacaras toda la sopa.  
X: -Ya ves que no puedes averiguar tu destino.  
G: -Mala (Dijo, después le sacó la lengua).  
R: -Gabby, eso no se hace.  
G: -Mamá!  
R: -Solo jugaba.  
X: -Entonces nos vamos? Sólo que yo traje moto y no creo que podamos ir los cuatro en ella.  
G: -No hay problema, vamos en mi coche.

Salieron de la casa, subieron al coche. Gabrielle iba a manejar.  
G: -Creo que después de todo, tendrás que decirme a donde vamos.  
X: -Mmmm no, mejor me dejas conducir a mí.  
G: -Oye! Esto no es justo.  
A: -Hija no le arruines su sorpresa, deja que conduzca.  
G: -Está bien.

Xena se acomodó en el asiento del conductor, Gabrielle en el del copiloto y los padres atrás. Gabrielle puso música agradable, iban conversando de todo un poco. Al fin llegaron a su destino.

G: -Una feria! (Los ojos de Gabrielle se iluminaron, le encantaban las ferias y lugares así).  
X: -Si, sorpresa! Jeje Te gusta?  
G: -Me encanta!  
X: -Enserio?  
R: -Créele, le encantan estos lugares. Acertaste Xena.  
X: -Me alegra.

Entraron a la feria y estuvieron paseando, Gabrielle estaba fascinada. Después de un rato, Reneé decidió que se dividieran.  
R: -Xena, Gabby vayan a pasear por su cuenta, súbanse a los juegos, coman golosinas, qué se yo. Tu padre y yo pasearemos por nuestra cuenta a nuestro ritmo.  
G: -Segura mamá?  
R: -Si  
A: -Hija, ve con tu amiga. Nosotros veremos cosas de acuerdo a nuestra edad. Nos vemos aquí dentro de 2 horas, sale?  
G: -De acuerdo.  
A: -Cuida a mi hija, Xena  
X: -Por supuesto que sí, señor.

Gabrielle tomo de la mano a Xena. Cosa que hiso que ambas sintieran un escalofrío. Y se dirigieron a los juegos.  
G: -Xena, podemos subirnos a ese?  
X: -Claro que si Gabrielle.

Subieron al River Splash, un juego donde te subes a un "tronco", que cae y te salpicas de agua. Xena se agarró con una mano del tubo y con la otra sostuvo a Gabrielle de la cintura.

Bajaron empapadas, y contentas.  
X: *Qué bien se ve mojadita*  
G: *Que sexy está, así*

Estuvieron de juego en juego. Compraron algodón gigante. Los estaban comiendo y Gabrielle agarró un pedazo y se lo ofreció a Xena, ésta lo comió y luego ella tomó un pedazo y se lo dio en la boca a Xena.  
X: *Quien fuera algodón*.

Luego fueron al toro mecánico, donde Xena demostró ser una experta montando. De ahí se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna. Se subieron y comenzó a dar vueltas, mientras ellas conversaban.  
G: -Dime Xena, a qué te dedicas?  
X: -Soy maestra de Karate en una escuela pública y también en una privada jeje.  
G: -Vaya!, recuérdame nunca meterme contigo.  
X: -La verdad es que no podría hacerte daño, jamás.  
G: -Ah, gracias amiga. (Y le dio un abrazo. El corazón de Xena se aceleró).  
X: -De… de nada. Y tú qué haces?  
G: -Yo soy maestra de literatura y también de artes visuales.  
X: -Gua, toda una artista.  
G: -Jeje, pues sí.

En ese momento la rueda dejó de moverse, ellas estaban hasta arriba. Ni les importó.  
X: -Creo que nos han dejado aquí arriba.  
G: -Eso parece, espero que no tarden en bajarnos.  
X: -Por qué? Tanto te desagrada mi presencia?  
G: -Para nada, pero después de un rato en las alturas, me pongo nerviosa. No les tengo miedo, pero aún así.  
X: -No te preocupes, yo te cuido.  
G: -Conste.  
Xena pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Gabrielle, mantuvo el abrazó, hasta que la rueda volvió a girar.  
X: -Ves, no pasó nada.  
G: -Lo sé y gracias por el abrazo, me sentí protegida.  
X: -De nada.  
Llegaron abajo y se bajaron de la ruda. Xena vio su reloj y vio que ya era hora de volver con los padres de Gabrielle.  
X: -Ya pasaron las dos horas, vamos a ver a tus papis.  
G: -Enserio? Gua, que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando de diviertes.  
X: -Jeje sí.

Llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado, los papás estaban llegando también, se veían contentos.  
R: -No hemos divertido mucho, y ustedes chicas?  
G: -Mucho mamá.  
X: -Que les parece si vamos a cenar?  
G: -Eso sería estupendo. Tengo hambre. (El ruido proveniente del estómago de Gabrielle lo confirmó).  
X: -Órale, te creo.  
R: -Jaja, mi Gabby siempre ha sido comelona. Pero nunca engorda.  
G: -Mamá!  
Los cuatro rieron.  
R: -Yo creo que mejor van ustedes, nosotros no queremos seguir de metiches.  
X: -Reneé no son ninguna molestia y usted no me puede rechazar la invitación.  
R: -De acurdo, vamos Alberto?  
A: -Vamos.

Subieron de nuevo al auto, esta vez Gabrielle manejaba, Xena le dijo que ahora ella la sorprendiera. Llegaron a un restaurante de comida griega. Bajaron del auto y entraron al restaurante.  
Mesero:- En que puedo ayudarles?  
X: - Mesa para 4, por favor.  
Mes: -Claro que si, por aquí.  
El mesero los acomodó, tomaron asiento y leyeron el menú.  
G: -Yo quiero un plato de Fasolada, un ensalada griega y un vaso de té.  
R: -Yo quiero un plato de Dolmades y un vaso de refresco.  
A: -Yo también quiero un plato de Dolmades y una cervecita.  
X: -Para mí un plato de Fasolada y un vaso de té.  
Mes: -Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo.  
Después de unos minutos de espera, llegó la comida. Mientras comían, platicaban.  
R: -Gabby, de dónde conoces a Xena?  
G: -No me lo vas a creer, pero la conocí en el autobús.  
X: -Así es. Ese día mi moto se echó a perder. *Ahora pienso, que suerte tuve*.  
G: -Que gracioso, ese día mi auto se descompuso también. *Hermosa coincidencia*. Creo que tuvimos suerte de conocernos.  
X: -Estoy de acuerdo.  
A: -Linda historia.  
R: Xena, dime, eres casada o tienes novio?  
Gabrielle puso mucha atención a la respuesta, había querido preguntarle lo mismo a Xena, pero no se dio el momento.  
X: -Bueno Reneé, vera… yo… la verdad es que yo… soy gay.  
Xena estaba roja como tomate, pero la verdad era que no iba a mentirles, además los papás de Gabrielle le caían bien. Volteo a ver la reacción de Gabrielle y observó que no parecía importarle, ni causarle asco. Eso le gustó. Los ojitos de Gabrielle brillaron y supo que había posibilidades. Pero no sabía que iban a reaccionar sus papás.  
R: -Oh, disculpa, entonces tienes novia? (preguntó Reneé con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, cosa que hiso muy feliz a Xena y Gabrielle. Gabrielle estaba expectante ante la respuesta.)  
X: -No, no tengo. (Lo último, lo contestó mirando a Gabrielle a los ojos. Gabrielle se sonrojó y bajó la mirada).  
A: -Tendré que invitarte a comer algún día, para hablar de mujeres. (Dijo Alberto, mientras guiñaba un ojo a Xena.)  
Reneé le dio un golpecito en el brazo a su esposo.  
A: -Mujer, solo bromeaba. Tú eres la única para mí. (Y le dio un beso a su esposa).  
X: *Que bien se lo tomaron, ambos y que tierna pareja son*  
G: *A mis papás no les molestó, eso es bueno*  
Siguieron platicando de varias cosas, terminaron la cena. Y pidieron la cuenta.  
X: -Yo invito  
A: -De eso nada, nosotros pagamos. Después de todo venimos de colados.  
R: -Si Xena, no me hagas enojar.  
X: -Yo quiero invitarle, prometo que la próxima, los dejaré pagar.  
R: -De acuerdo, pero conste que habrá una próxima.  
X: -Si.  
Xena pagó y todos salieron del restaurante.  
G: -Dime Xena, dónde vives?  
X: -Para qué quieres saber?  
G: -Para llevarte, que más?  
X: -Te lo agradezco Gabrielle, pero recuerda que deje mi moto en tu casa. Así que si no te importa, vamos a tu casa y de ahí me voy a mi casa en moto.  
G: -Jaja tienes razón, de acuerdo, vamos.

Gabrielle arrancó el auto y se fueron a su casa. Llegaron y los papás de Gabrielle se despidieron de Xena.  
R: -Buenas noches, Xena. Dejamos que se despidan o quédense conversando un rato. Nosotros vamos a entrar porque estamos cansadísimos. Nos vemos. (Le dio un beso en la mejilla).  
X: -Buenas noches Reneé, igual a mi me dio gusto conocerlos. Que descansen.  
A: -Hasta luego, Xena. En verdad ha sido un gusto conocerte.  
X: -Lo mismo digo, descanse señor.  
Ambos entraron a la casa.  
X: -Tus padres son increíbles. Ya veo de donde heredaste tu belleza interior y exterior.  
G: -Gracias, lo son, los adoro.  
X: -Puedo preguntarte algo?  
G: -Claro, Xena.  
X: -No te importa que yo sea…vaya que yo sea gay?  
G: -Jaja Por supuesto que no  
X: -Eso es un alivio, gracias.  
G: -No exageres no tienes porque dármelas.  
X: -Pues ya me voy, te dejo descansar.  
G: -No tienes que irte.  
X: -Ya es tarde.  
G: -Eso sí, jeje. Pero ha sido un día genial.  
X: -Si, perfecto diría yo.  
G: -Cuídate. Buenas noches.  
X: -Buenas noches, cuídate.  
G: -Xena, espera, dame tu número, no es justo que tu tengas el mío y yo no sepa el tuyo.  
X: -Oh, cierto. (Gabrielle sacó una pluma de su bolso y se la dio a Xena).  
G: -Rayos, no tengo papel. Espero voy a buscar adentro.  
X: -No es necesario. (Xena tomó la mano de Gabrielle y escribió en ella su número). Sólo ten cuidado de no lavar tu mano, antes de apuntarlo en un lugar seguro.  
G: -Obvio. Nos vemos Xena.  
X: -Me corres?  
G: -No, pero tu dijiste que ya te ibas.  
X: -Jeje, nos vemos rubia.  
Gabrielle se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, Xena se dirigía a su moto, y entonces.  
G: -Xena… (Gritó Gabrielle).  
Xena volteó y vio como Gabrielle se dirigía hacia ella. Gabrielle dio un pequeño salto hacia Xena, puso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Xena y la besó. Sus labios se rozaron de una manera tierna pero con mucho sentimiento. Se separaron lentamente.  
G: -Ahora sí, buenas noches.  
X: -Muy buenas!  
Ambas se sonrieron y luego Gabrielle entró en su casa. Gabrielle cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ésta, mordió su labio y sonrió. Un suspiró se le escapó y subió feliz a su cuarto.  
Xena no pudo dejar de sonreír en todo el trayecto a su casa. Esa noche no dejó de soñar con Gabrielle.

Aquí acaba este episodio de Xena: warrior princess. Ah no, verdad?  
Sé que estuvo algo extenso, espero no haberles aburrido. Pero me pique escribiendo.  
Comenten, please. Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Después del beso.**

A la mañana siguiente Xena se despertó, de muy buen humor, desayunó algo ligero, antes de salir a correr esperó un rato, pues acababa de comer. Vi tele un rato y después se vistió para ir al parque.

Mientras corría por el parque, escuchaba música en su mp3, la mayoría de las canciones le llegaban al corazón, nunca había disfrutado tanto las letras; sólo pensaba en Gabrielle, en su curiosa cita, con padres incluidos, y en el beso, ese beso tan inesperado, tan delicioso, tan bello. Las mariposas hacían acto de presencia en su estómago.

Xena estaba en su mundo, cuando de pronto vio a Gabrielle que venía corriendo en sentido contrario a ella. Xena creyó estar alucinando; Gabrielle traía una ropa deportiva de lo más sexy, un pants azul marino pegado a su cuerpo y un top color rojo que dejaba ver su fabuloso y bien marcado abdomen, estaba algo sudada, lo que hacía que se viera más sensual. Xena se quedó bobeando viendo esa figura perfecta, ese ángel en tierra, como le decía ella. Gabrielle no la había visto, también venía distraída pensando en el beso, y escuchando música. Entonces volteó hacia donde estaba Xena parada y la vio. Su corazón se detuvo. Xena se veía de lo más sensual; con sus pants negros y un top del mismo color. Gabrielle le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Xena salió de su trance y también le sonrió.

G: -Gua, te ves hermosa! Hasta sudada eres sexy. (Xena se puso algo roja, pero le encantó lo que Gabrielle dijo).  
X: -Qué cosas dices, gracias. Pero aquí la visión eres tú, te ves increíble, bueno siempre estás increíble.  
G: -Gracias, y dime no me vas a saludar?. (Preguntó con picardía mientras señalaba con su dedo índice su mejilla).  
X: -Si, claro. (Xena se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso, pero Gabrielle rápidamente giro su cabeza, para que beso fuera a dar en sus labios. Fue un beso de corto, pero que ambas disfrutaron).  
G: -Ja, me salí con la mía. (Dijo con una gran sonrisa).  
X: -Mmmm yo también. (Le guiñó un ojo).  
G: -Jeje, y entonces guapa, corremos juntas?  
X: -No lo sé rubia, tu belleza podría distraerme y terminaría chocando contra un árbol.  
G: -Jaja qué exagerada eres. Ven, vamos a correr y si te golpeas con un árbol, prometo darte besitos para que te cures.  
X: -Una oferta muy tentadora, ahora tendré que buscar un árbol en el cuál chocar.  
G: -Serás tonta, vente, vamos a correr.  
X: -Vamos.  
Empezaron a correr, pero Xena decidió quedarse algo atrás para tener una "buena vista". Gabrielle volteó hacia ella y dijo:  
G: -Hey guapa, acaso la vejes no te deja ir más rápido?  
X: -Tranquila rubia, que sólo lo hago por la maravillosa vista que tengo desde aquí. (Gabrielle cayó en cuenta de lo que Xena hablaba):  
G: - Ah sí? Pues no me parece justo, ahora yo quiero ir atrás ir tener una bella vista también.  
X: -Te daré el placer, sólo para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio.  
G: -Vaya, muchas gracias.  
Ambas rieron. Después de que Gabrielle disfrutará un rato de la bella vista, se pusieron a correr al mismo nivel; Xena tomó la mano de Gabrielle y terminaron de correr con las manos agarradas.  
G: -Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy.  
X: -Pero si la vieja soy yo, ya te cansaste?  
G: -Oh vamos Xena, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer, juntas!  
X: -Esa idea me gusta más.  
G: -Entonces vamos a nuestras casas a bañarnos y luego salimos a algún lado?  
X: -Mmmm Tengo una idea mejor  
G: -Dime (Los ojos de Gabrielle adquirieron un brillo singular).  
X: -Mi casa está cerca, más cerca que la tuya, vienes conmigo, y ahí te bañas. Qué dices?  
G: -Tentador, muy tentador! Pero aunque aceptara no tengo nada que ponerme después de bañarme.  
X: *Tal vez no sea necesaria la ropa* -Eso no es un problemas. (Gabrielle alzó una ceja y observó a Xena). –Digo… yo te podría prestar algo.  
G: -Guapa, nadaría en tu ropa. Pero aún así acepto, me prestas algo; y nos quedamos en tu casa a ver una película. Sale?  
X: -Me parece perfecto.  
Se dirigieron a casa de Xena, llegaron pronto.  
X: -Pasa, bienvenida a tu dulce hogar.  
G: -MI dulce hogar?  
X: *Algún día puede ser de ambas* -Sólo decía.  
G: -Jeje ok.  
X: -Arriba esta la ducha, sígueme.  
Ya arriba, Xena le enseñó el baño.  
X: -Esta es mi recámara y éste es el baño. Ahí hay toallas limpias y la llave derecha es la caliente.  
G: -Ok, pero tal vez lo olvide. Mejor me acompañas, no?  
A Xena se le hiso un nudo en la garganta, quedó petrificada, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago y estaba extasiada con la propuesta de Gabrielle.  
X: -…yo…ah…yo… (Las palabras no salían de su boca).  
G: -Perdón, no quise incomodarte, es que… bueno pensé… pensé que tú y yo éramos… éramos…  
X: -Novias?  
G: -…Si. (Gabrielle bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Xena alzó la barbilla de Gabrielle con su mano).  
X: -No tienes porque apenarte. Me encanta saber que para ti, el beso de anoche significó algo serio y claro que seremos novias. Si así lo deseas.  
(Gabrielle rodeó a Xena con sus brazos y poco se fueron acercando, hasta que sus labios se rozaron, dando paso a un beso lleno de pasión y amor. Después de unos maravilloso segundos, se separaron).  
X: -Entonces rubia, nos damos un baño?  
G: -Si!  
Se fueron desnudando, ambas se admiraban una a la otra. Se metieron a la regadera, el agua comenzó a caer, mientras ellas comenzaban a besarse. Empezaron las caricias; Xena comenzó a besar el cuello de Gabrielle y fue bajando hasta sus pechos, Gabrielle enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Xena, mientras pequeños gemidos se escapaban de su boca. Terminaron el baño y se dirigieron a la cama entre besos y caricias. Xena recostó a Gabrielle en la cama y se colocó sobre ella.  
Xena besó el cuello de Gabrielle, bajó al abdomen; de ahí se dirigió a las piernas de Gabrielle y les dio varios besitos a cada una. Luego se volvió a colocar sobre ella. Mientras la besaba, la mano juguetona de Xena recorría el cuerpo de la bella rubia, a la vez que Gabrielle recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Xena. La mano de Xena fue a parar al centro de Gabrielle, mientras ésta tocaba y apretaba el trasero de Xena para tenerla más cerca. Gemidos y suspiros salían de sus bocas. Se dejaron llevar por su amor y pasión, teniendo así una gran e increíble noche. Terminaron cansadas, satisfechas y felices.  
Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo…  
X: -Entonces mi hermosa rubia, somos o no somos?  
G: -No sé de que hablas. (Gabrielle fingió demencia).  
X: -Mmmm entonces haré la pregunta, formalmente. Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?  
G: -Lo tengo que pensar… Si!, por supuesto que sí!  
Ahora sí, las dos se quedaron dormidas, abrazaditas y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Continuará ….

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero les haya gustado.  
Olvide mencionar en el episodio anterior, que la mamá de Gabrielle se llama Reneé en honor a la maravillosa Reneé O'connor. Y el restaurante Griego, también fue una forma de homenaje a la serie.

Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el último. Técnicamente, aquí podría terminar, pero haré un último episodio, una clase de epílogo. Espero les haya gustado la historia.

Comenten, sugieran, quéjense, etc., todo es bienvenido. Saludos!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, este es el último capítulo de tu telenovela favorita… ah no perdón. Aquí acaba mi historia. Disfrútenla.

Ya saben , los personajes de Xena y Gabrielle, (por desgracias) no son míos.

La mamá se llama Lucy, en honor a Lucy Lawless, así como la otra mamá se llama Reneé en honor a la bella Reneé O'connor.

Las palabras, que están casi al final, en mayúsculas. Son frases de la serie, que acomode para la historia.  
Bye.

**

* * *

****Suegros, besos y … final sorpresa!**

Todo iba muy bien entre ellas, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas. Cada día su amor crecía. Después de dos semanas de noviazgo, Xena decidió que quería llevar a Gabrielle a casa, para que su mamá la conociera.  
X: -Cariño, quiero que conozcas a alguien.  
G: -A quién?  
X: -Es una sorpresa  
G: -Tú y tus sorpresas. Está bien.  
Gabrielle ya se había acostumbrado a que Xena le diera sorpresas, sabían que no importara cuanto le rogara, ésta nunca le decía nada. Acordaron que la cita sería el sábado a la hora de la comida. Xena ya había hablado con su mamá y le dijo que llevaría a alguien, pero no entró en detalles. Aunque la mamá de Xena, sabía que ésta era gay; Xena nunca había llevado a ninguna novia a casa.  
Llegó el día, y Xena fue a buscar a Gabrielle a su casa. Tocó la puerta y Gabrielle abrió; como siempre se veía espectacular.  
X: -…hola, cariño. (Xena tardó en saludar, estaba anonadada, le dio un beso a Gabrielle). Bueno, por lo menos ya no tengo que disimular el efecto que me provocas, y puedo darte un beso cuando quiera.  
G: -Abusadora, que tal si yo no quiero un beso?  
X: -Pues me lo dices y ya, pero no creo que no quieras, aunque lo niegues tú también me quieres.  
G: -No, no te quiero. Te amo! (Era la primera vez que Gabrielle se lo decía, Xena enmudeció y su corazón se puso feliz).  
X: -Enserio?, Gabrielle soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Te amo! (Se dieron un beso profundo. Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros). Nos vamos?  
G: -Sip  
Se subieron a la moto de Xena, a Gabrielle le encantaba ir abrazada de Xena y ésta disfrutaba la cercanía de su hermosa rubia.  
Se fueron hacia su destino. Llegaron a una casa pequeña pero muy bonita. Xena y Gabrielle bajaron de la moto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa. Xena tocó el timbre. Una señora mayor, pero que conservaba su atractivo, abrió la puerta.  
X: -Mamá! (Xena abrazó a su mamá. Cuando dejó de abrazarla, las presentó). Mamá, ella es Gabrielle, Gabi, ella es mi mamá Lucy. (Gabrielle y Lucy se estrecharon las manos).  
G: -Mucho gusto señora.  
L: -Mucho gusto Gabrielle, pero dime Lucy, por favor.  
G: -De acuerdo.  
L: -Pasen, no se queden ahí.  
Entraron a la casa, Lucy enseño un poco de la casa a Gabrielle y pasaron al comedor.  
L: -Espero que tengas mucha hambre, Gabrielle. He preparado una comida, que espero te guste.  
G: -Claro que sí, aquí su hija, sabe lo glotona que soy.  
X: -Ni que lo digas, es capaz de comerse un elefante entero, mamá.  
G: -Hey, no exageres. (Le dijo, mientras golpeó levemente el brazo de Xena.  
L: -Jaja que bien se llevan ustedes, siéntense, por favor.  
Las tres se sentaron y comenzaron a comer y a platicar.  
X: -Bien, mamá la razón de mi visita, aparte de extrañarte, es para decirte que Gabrielle es mi novia y la quiero mucho.  
(Gabrielle no se esperaba eso y casi se atraganta con su sopa, no le molestó, solo se sorprendió. Los ojos de Lucy brillaron).  
L: -Vaya, al fin mi hija trae a una novia a casa. Bienvenida a la familia, hija. (Se paró y abrazó a Gabrielle).  
G: -Gracias Lucy. No le molesta, cierto?  
L: -Molestarme? Estoy feliz, verás, conocía los gustos de mi hija, pero nunca le conocí novia alguna.  
G: -Más le valía, jeje.  
X: -Es que no había conocido a la indicada. (Esto lo dijo viendo a Gabrielle a los ojos).  
L: -Y vaya que lo es, es muy bonita e inteligente. Tienes buen gusto Xena. (Le guiño un ojo a su hija).  
X: -Lo sé.  
L: -Sólo te advierto, hazla feliz.  
G: -No se preocupe Lucy, así será.  
L: -Me alegró, pero se lo decía a mi hija.  
Las tres se echaron a reír. Acabaron de comer, luego se fueron a la sala a tomar café, mientras seguían conversando, pasaron casi todo en día en la casa de Lucy. Ya eran como las 10, cuando Xena decidió que era hora de irse.  
X: -Es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos.  
L: -Ok  
G: -Fue un placer conocerla, suegra. (Le sonrió, Lucy se rio ante el comentario).  
L: -A mí también me dio gusto conocerte, nuera! Jaja (Le dio un beso y un abrazo). Cuídate y cuida a mi hija.  
G: -Lo haré. (Dijo con una sonrisa).  
X: -Nos vemos mamá, te quiero. (Le dio un beso).  
Después de despedirse, salieron de la casa y Xena llevó a Gabrielle a su casa. Antes de entrar a su casa, Gabrielle dijo:  
G: -Bebé, me divertí mucho hoy. Tu mamá es genial.  
X: -Gracias. Lo sé  
G: -Yo también quiero decirles a mis padres, yo sé que no tendrán problema. Te adoran.  
X: -Y yo a ellos.  
G: -Te invito a comer mañana, aquí en la casa, y les decimos. Te parece?  
X: -De acuerdo, cariño. Nos vemos mañana. (Se dieron un beso. Y luego Gabrielle entró a su casa y Xena se fue.

Al día siguiente, Xena llegó a casa de Gabrielle, un poco más temprano. Tocó el timbre y Gabrielle le abrió la puerta.  
G: -Xena! (Se sorprendió verla ahí, tan temprano. Se colgó de su cuello y la besó, cuando la dejó de besar). Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
X: -Gua qué rico beso, me acabas de dar. Estoy aquí para ayudarte con la comida.  
G: -Exageras, yo puedo solita, además…  
X: -Qué? No quieres mi compañía?  
G: -Por supuesto que sí. Pero la verdad es, corazón, que tú no naciste para la cocina.  
X: -Jeje, es verdad, pero necesitaba verte, te prometo no estorbar.  
G: -Nunca me estorbarías. Te amo.  
X: -Y yo a ti.  
Después de un rato, estuvo lista la comida. Los papás de Gabrielle llegaban del cine.  
R: sniff Qué rico huele!  
Los papás estaban entrando a la casa, Reneé olio la deliciosa comida. Fueron hacia la cocina y vieron a Xena y Gabrielle platicando, mientras Gabrielle terminaba de servir los platillos.  
R: -Xena, hija, qué gusto verte! (Se acercó a Xena y le dio un abrazo).  
X: -Igual a mi me da gusto verlos, Reneé. (También saludo a Alberto, con un beso en la mejilla).  
A: -Hola Xena.  
G: -Bien, la comida está lista. Todos a sentarse, por favor.  
Los papás de Gabrielle se fueron a sentar y Xena ayudó a Gabrielle a servir los platos. Ya sentados, comenzaron a comer y a platicar.  
G: -Mamá, papá, hay algo que debo decirles.  
R: -Qué pasa Gabby?  
G: (Gabrielle tomó la mano de Xena). Xena y yo estamos saliendo, más que saliendo, es mi novia.  
(Los papás dejaron de comer y observaron a ambas por unos segundos).  
R: -Vaya, pues no sé qué decir… más que: Bienvenida a la familia, Xena. (Se levantó y fue a abrazar a Xena, luego abrazó a su hija).  
A: -No mentiré hija, es una sorpresa, pero no me importa, mientras seas feliz. (También se levantó y les dio un abrazo. Luego miro a Xena, serio). Más te vale cuidarla… (Luego con una sonrisa) y bienvenida a la familia.  
Siguieron comiendo, conversando, riendo, fue una tarde muy agradable. Xena y Gabrielle siguieron su noviazgo por 2 meses más. Hasta que…  
X: -Gabrielle, hay algo que debo decirte, más bien preguntarte.  
G: -Dime, bebé.  
Xena se arrodilló y sacó una cajita de su pantalón.  
G: -Por Dios, eso es?… eso es?…  
X: -Gabrielle, mi hermosa rubia, la chica de los ojos más lindos del mundo. Te amo. Te gustaría…Tú… Serías mi esposa?  
G: -No sólo tu esposa, tú amiga, tú confidente, tú amante. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Eres mi alma gemela. Claro que sí.  
Xena le colocó el anillo, se abrazaron y luego se dieron un beso muy apasionado. Del beso siguieron las acaricias e hicieron el amor. Al concluir, estaban acostadas en la cama, abrazadas.  
G: -Bebé, puedo preguntarte algo?  
X: -Claro.  
G: -Hace dos meses, cuando fuimos a comer con tu mamá y ella dijo que no habías tenido novia, era cierto?  
X: -La verdad, es que si había tenido un par, pero yo nunca las ame como a ti, y además yo nunca… bueno yo no había…hecho el amor con nadie.  
G: -Es enserio?. Yo también tuve un par de novios, muy buenos, pero tampoco los amé como a ti. Y tampoco había hecho el amor con nadie.  
X: -Creo que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Te amo  
G: -Y yo a ti.  
Se dieron un beso y después se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.  
Pasó un mes. Llegó el día de la boda, el momento de intercambiar votos.  
G: -*XENA, TÚ SACASTE LO MEJOR DE MI. MI VIDA ESTABA VACÍA ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAS. CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO, ESE VACIO QUE HABIA SENTIDO TODA MI VIDA, DESAPARECE. TÚ ME ENSEÑASTE QUE HAY COSAS POR LAS QUE VALE LA PENA MORIR. ECRIBÍA SOBRE EL AMOR, PERO NUNCA LO HABÍA SENTIDO. TÚ ERES TODO LO QUE ME IMPORTA. TE AMO XENA.  
X: -* LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES ESTAR CONTIGO, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA, MI FAMILIA. LE DISTE SIGNIFICADO Y ALEGRÍA A MI VIDA Y SERÁS PARTE DE MI, PARA SIEMPRE. ERES LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA. SI SOLO TUVIERA TREINTA SEGUNDOS DE VIDA, ASÍ ES COMO QUISIERA VIVIRLOS, MIRANDO TUS OJOS. INCLUSO EN LA MUERTE NUNCA TE DEJARÉ. TE AMO GABRIELLE.  
Juez: -Por el poder que me confiere el Estado, yo las declaro legalmente casadas. Pueden darse un beso.  
Xena y Gabrielle, estaban agarradas de las manos, frente una de la otro, se acercaron poco a poco y se dieron un dulce beso. Todos los presentes aplaudieron.  
Xena y Gabrielle vivieron felices, para siempre. FIN.

* * *

Aquí termina esta historia de amor. Espero que hayan disfrutado leerla, como yo disfrute escribirla.

Soy fan de la serie y amo a esta pareja. Me encanta leer fanfictions, pero decidí que era hora de hacer el mío. X&G for ever!!

Quiero hacer una historia femslash sobre Alice y Bella (Twilight), hay fans, que quieran leerla?

Hasta luego, un beso a los lectores. Un agradecimiento especial a Kimmi Ronnie.


End file.
